The Price of Life
by BlizzardDragon
Summary: Yuuko's thoughts during the time that Watanuki fell through the window at school. One-Shot, not really a pairing. R/R


**The Price of Life**

**A/N: Yeah it's me, I really didn't have a plan for this one, it just sort of popped up on me and it took me about fourty minutes to type up and spell check completely, I always wondered what Yuuko thought during that time and now here you go!**

Yuuko stared at the smoke that rose from her pipe and heaved an internal sigh as the clock on the wall drifted closer to the moment in time that she wished that she could stop or at least lessen the pain that it would cause everyone involved.

"But it is inevitable, things in this world at meant to happen and not even I can change them." she whispered as the second hand inched closer and closer.

Mokona flopped down beside her suddenly and held out a small cup of sake and opened his eyes into little slits and regarded the clock above them for a moment before turning to the space witch.

"Don't worry, Watanuki is strong, he will survive this and the others will become stronger because of it as well."

"I know, but still, it pains even me to have to force this upon them, I can make it to where Watanuki never knew Himawari and then none of this would happen, but then the balance would be thrown into chaos and others would suffer because of it."

As the clock chimed the new hour, both Yuuko and Mokona took sips of their sake and sent small prayers into the heavens that the upcoming trials would not overcome those that they had come to care for.

"This isn't even the worst trial to come, soon this shop will be in danger and only that boy will be able to save it, when that time comes, I wonder which one will stay beside him and which one will leave him to endure alone." Yuuko murmured already knowing the answer.

"Mistress!!"

Maru and Moro came running around the corner both breathless as they motioned for their lady to follow them.

"The sand has run out, that means Watanuki is in danger!" Maru cried out scared for the young human.

"Danger, Watanuki must return to the shop!" Moro chimed in tugging on Yuuko's sleeves.

"Calm down and bring me the phone, I need to get in touch with Domeki and prepare the guest room, Watanuki will be living here for a while." Yuuko ordered as she walked down the hall a determined glint in her eye.

'Don't you dare die on me Watanuki, if you do then all of this will have been in vain and those you love will be in danger.'

Reaching for the phone, she dialed a well used number and listened as the gruff voice that answered shook for a minute and steadied herself for what she about to do.

"Bring Watanuki to the shop immediately, that will be the only way for you to save him and make sure that Himawari joins you as well." Hanging up on the stunned boy, Yuuko walked to the entrance of the shop and waited impatiently for the three teens to arrive.

Momoka joined her shortly as did Maru and Moro, all three watching their mistress with worried eyes. Shouts in the distance alerted them to the arrival of the three teens and suddenly they were even more worried about the price that Yuuko would have to extract from both Domeki and Himawari just to save their friend.

"Quickly now, follow Maru and Moro to the guest room, we have to get started now if we want to save him." Yuuko ordered as she took in the injuries that graced the boys body and nearly cried as she watched the blood run continuously down his arms and legs.

"There is a price that must be paid to save Watanuki, once person has already paid a small portion of it, now you two must pay the other parts, one must give the same amount of blood that Watanuki has lost and the other must bear his scars for life, I will let you decide which will do which, but you must hurry or soon even I won't be able to bring him back."

Himawari stepped forward and placed a hand above her heart before she began to speak as if to steady herself.

"I will take his scars, but I don't want him to know about it, if he did then I'm sure he would protest and demand them back, I want this to be my burden alone."

Yuuko nodded her consent and looked at the blood stained archer before her and arched a thin eyebrow.

"That means that you will give the blood, sit down outside the room and it will transfer immediately, Himawari, as soon as he is safe his scars will transfer to you and there they will stay until you pass into the next world, you may stay in the room or outside the room, the choice is up to you."

Nodding both teens looked once more at their wounded friend and both walked out of the room and collapsed onto the wooden floor and prayed silent prayers that the prices they paid would be enough to save Watanuki.

"You didn't have to take his scars, I would have done so." Domeki said glancing at the pale girl who still wouldn't look up from her hands.

"Yes I did, if I had stayed away from Watanuki then none of this would have happened, it's my curse to cause other people bad luck and most if they stay around me too long end up dying." Himawari whispered standing and moving to the other side of the hallway and waited for Yuuko to emerge and tell them what happened.

Hours passed before the doors slid open and the time witch emerged paler and quieter than normal. Giving the two teens a small smile she nodded her head and watched as they both sagged with relief.

"Watanuki will be fine, once he wakes up it should just be a few days before he is fully healed, the price for saving his life has been paid in full and now all that is left to do is wait for him to wake."

Yuuko left both teens to go over her news together and re-entered the room to watch over her small helper. Brushing a hand over his face she smiled as he moved into it just a little before going still again.

"Oh, Watanuki, what am I going to do with you, your friends are more concerned about you then the prices that they had to pay, but I'm sorry to say that only one of them will stay with you during your darkest hour."

Placing a small kiss on his forehead, Yuuko sat down in a red plush chair next to the bed and began her vigil, making sure that nothing would take away Watanuki before he had a chance to fully heal.

'Nothing is coincidence there is only inevitability.'

**A/N: well there you go, I hope you liked it, it's my first shot at this genre and hopefully it won't be my last, later! ^-^**


End file.
